This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/FI98/003 13 which has an International filing date of Apr. 8, 1998 which designated the United States of America.
The present invention concerns a refrigerant composition according to the preamble of claim 1. A composition of this kind generally contains a non-chlorinated hydrofluorocarbon based refrigerant composition together with a polyol ester based lubricant mixed therewith.
The invention also concerns complex esters according to claim 12 and lubricants containing these esters.
Lately, as a result of development in many fields of application, the evolution of polyolester type lubricants has been rapid. These products can be used as such or mixed with another base oil, such as a hydrocarbon, in engine oils for automotives, in aeroplane and gas turbine oils, as biodegradable hydraulic oils, as metal working oils and as compressor oils. These products are used in particular together with fluorinated refrigerants as a soluble lubricant component in refrigeration compressors due to their advantageous solubility properties, good technical stability and good cold properties.
The use of neopentylglycol and pentaerythritol esters together with refrigerants has been generally suggested. Although these known esters in principle exhibit good lubricant properties, their solubility in non-chlorinated hydrofluorocarbons is often only fair. For this reason they do not work well enough in refrigerant compositions containing fluorinated hydrocarbons.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems of the prior art and to provide polyol and complex esters of a novel kind which can be used in particular together with fluorinated refrigerant liquids as lubricants. It is another object of the invention to provide novel esters which are generally suited to the use as base oils of lubricants.
The present invention is based on the finding that esters of2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol have good lubricant properties in particular due to their chemical form. These esters exhibit the neopentyl structure typical for lubricants; the substitution of the carbon in position 2 is, however, asymmetric, i.e. the substituents are different, and because of this these esters have properties which differ from the usual properties. The esters of BEPD are hydrolytically very stable. They have good lubricant properties, they are also easily or very easily dissolved in fluorinated refrigerants and therefore suitable for use as lubricants in apparatuses employing such refrigerants. The lubricant used comprises in particular a polyol or complex ester prepared from BEPD (2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol) as such or from a mixture of BEPD and another polyol together with a monobasic carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof (polyol esters) or with a mixture of a monobasic or dibasic carboxylic acids (complex esters).
More specifically, the refrigerant composition according to the present invention is mainly characterized by what is stated in the characterizing part of claim 1.
Complex esters of BEPD are novel and useful as base oils of lubricant oils. The novel esters are characterized by what is stated in the characterizing part of claim 12.
The present invention provides considerable advantages. The esters of BEPD have good lubricant properties and good solubility in HFC compounds used as refrigerants. The raw materials of said oils can be produced by the economically advantageous oxo-process (hydroformulation). The properties of the oils can easily be modified depending on the application by varying the ratio of the polyols of the ester (the amount of BEPD can be 100 to 5 mol-% of the total amount of polyol), the esterifying carboxylic acid and/or the ratio between the esterifying carboxylic acids. By using branched acids the solubility can be improved and by using dibasic acids the viscosity can be raised.
In the following, the invention will be examined with the aid of a detailed description and using a number of working examples.
The present esters comprise polyol or complex esters of 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol. xe2x80x9cPolyol esterxe2x80x9d means i.a. esters having a carboxylic group comprising an monobasic acid or an anhydride thereof. For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cpolyol esterxe2x80x9d comprises generally also xe2x80x9ccomplex estersxe2x80x9d which are esters in which at least a part of the esterifying acids are dibasic. Usually both carboxylic groups of these acids react with an alcohol and yield oligomeric ester compounds, which contain at least two alcohol residues and one carboxylic acid residue. Complex esters also include esters having the carboxylic acid residue formed by a hydroxy acid containing both a hydroxyl group and a carboxylic group. The carboxylic group reacts with the polyol, whereas the hydroxyl group reacts with the carboxylic group of another carboxylic acid.
xe2x80x9cPolyolxe2x80x9d stands for a compound with at least two hydroxy groups. According to the present invention BEPD can be esterified alone or together with another polyol. These polyols are, e.g., NPG (neopentylglycol), HPHP (hydroxypivalyl hydroxypivalate), ETHD (2-ethyl-1,3-hexanediol), TMP (trimethylol propane), TME (trimethylol ethane), PE (pentaerythnitol), TMPD (2,2,4-trimethyl-pentanediol) and CHDM (1,4-dimetylol-cyclohexane).
Preferably the polyol ester mixtures are formed by mixing the polyols together and by esterifying the thus formed mixture in situ.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention, a refrigerant liquid composition is provided, comprising a polyol ester which completely or almost completely (95 mol-%, or even 100%) consists of an ester of BEPD.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a refrigerant liquid composition is provided, comprising in addition to a polyol ester of BEPD an ester of NPG, HPHP, ETHD, TMP, TME, PE, BEPD or TMPD at any ratio, typically 5:95 to 100:0. Preferably BEPD forms the main part of the polyol residue of the ester mixture, i.e. its molar amount is 50% -99.9%, usually 50-95%.
BEPD or a mixture of BEPD and some other polyol is esterifled with a linear or branched C4 to C18 carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof. As specific examples of aliphatic, linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated C4-C18-carboxylic acids which can be used for preparing the ester, the following can be mentioned:
saturated, linear C4-C18-carboxylic acids: butanoic acid (butyric acid), pentanoic acid (valeric acid), hexanoic acid (caproic acid), heptanoic acid, octanoic acid (caprylic acid), decanoic acid (capric acid), dodecanoic acid (lauric acid) and hexadecanoic acid (palmitic acid) and mixtures thereof;
saturated, branched C4-C18-carboxylic acids: isobutanoic acid, 2ethylhexanoic acid, isononanoic acid and 3,5,5-trimethylhexanoic acid;
unsaturated, linear C4-C18-carboxylic acids: 3-butenoic acid (vinylacetic acid); and unsaturated, branched C4-C18-carboxylic acids.
In the mixed esters the ratios between the various linear and branched carboxylic acids can vary within large boundaries. Typically, the linear carboxylic acid(s) is (are) present in amounts of 1 to 100 mol-%, preferably about 10 to 90 mol-% of the amount of carboxylic acids. Correspondingly, the amount of branched carboxylic acids is 99 to 1 mol-%, preferably about 90 to 10 mol-%. In particular it is possible to prepare polyolesters, which contain 10 to 50 mol-% of at least one linear carboxylic acid and 90 to 50 mol-% of a branched carboxylic acid.
When polyol esters of BEPD are prepared it is preferred to select linear or branched acids containing 4 to 14 carbon atoms as esterifying carboxylic acid. Octanoic acid, 2-ethylhexanoic acid and lauric acid can be mentioned as examples.
Esterifing hydroxy acids are, e.g., hydroxypivalic acid (HPAA), lactic acid, citric acid and dimethylolpropionic acid (DMPA).
In addition to the afore-mentioned, the esterifying carboxylic acid used can comprise dibasic carboxylic acids, such as oxalic acid, malonic acid, dimethylmalonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid and azelaic acid. It is also possible to use cyclic anhydrides, such as succinic anhydride or alkyl derivaties thereof, or trimellitic anhydride. Small amounts of aromatic anhydrides, such as phthalic anhydride are also possible.
The degree of esterification of the polyols is 50 to 100%, preferably as high as possible, at least about 90%. In the complex esters the ratio between the mono- and dibasic carboxylic acids is 50:50 to 99:1.
The polyol esters/mixed esters/complex esters of BEPD or BEPD and at least another polyol can be used for preparing refrigerant compositions. These contain as a refrigerant one or several chlorine-free hydrofluorocarbon(s) (a refrigerant) in which the ester is dissolved. As specific examples of the refrigerant liquid component of the compositions, the following can be mentioned: hydrofluorocarbon 134 (1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane), hydrofluorocarbon 134a, hydrofluorocarbon 143 (1,1,2-trifluoroethane), hydrofluorocarbon 143a (1,1,1-trifluoroethane), hydrofluorocarbon 152 (1,2-difluoroethane) and hydrofluorocarbon 152a (1,1-difluoroethane). Of these compounds, hydrofluorocarbon 134a is generally preferred. Mixtures of hydrofluorocarbons can also be employed. Examples include hydrofluorocarbon mixture 407 (mixture of hydrocarbons 32, 125 and 134a) and hydrofluorocarbon mixture 410 (mixture of hydrocarbon 32 and 125).
Depending on application, the (kinematic) viscosity requirement for the ester is, according to ISO-standard, between 5 and 200 cSt (40xc2x0 C.). Low (5-10) and intermediate (22-32) viscosities are needed for, e.g., refrigerators and other small refrigeration devices. High viscosity (46-68) compositions are used for, e.g., cooling equipment of air conditioners and extremely high viscosity is needed in large installations.
As already mentioned in the beginning, the viscosity of the prepared esters can be adjusted as desired by suitably selecting esterifying carboxylic acid components and/or by adding a further polyol to the BEPD. Thus, by using conventional linear or branched carboxylic acids (C4-C12) and, e.g., adipic acid, it is possible to prepare esters having viscosities in the range of about 15-22 cSt at 40xc2x0 C. Their viscosity indeces are about 100 and pour points below xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. They are suitable for use in smallish cooling equipment. By increasing the amount of a branched carboxylic acid it is possible to increase the volubility of the esters. By feeding a dibasic carboxylic acid into the esterification reaction and in particular by using it together with linear or branched acids, the viscosity of the product can be increased. Mixing BEPD with another polyol before esterification makes it possible to adjust the properties of the ester as desired. Thus, to mention an example, the viscosity of the ester can in many cases be increased without impairing the solubility . The viscosity grows even in the range of high viscosity.
As examples of particularly valuable esters, the following can be mentioned:
Polyol esters of BEPD, which contain 30 to 60% linear carboxylic acid and 70 to 30 mol-% branched carboxylic acid
Complex esters of BEPD which contain 1 to 10 mol-% dibasic carboxylic acid and 90 to 99 mol-% linear and/or branched monobasic carboxylic acid; and
Complex esters of BEPD and NPG, which contain 4 to 30 mol-% dibasic carboxylic acid and 96 to 70 mol-% linear and/or branched monobasic carboxylic acid.
As mentioned above, the complex esters of BEPD as well as complex esters of BEPD and some other polyol, are already as such novel products which can be used in lubricant compositions for different aims. The esters work as base oil of these compositions and they form the main part thereof, i.e. more than 50 wt.-%, preferably about 80 to 100 wt.-%, of the compositions. Additives are usually employed in amounts of 0 to 20 wt.-% in the compositions for the purpose of modifying the compositions such that they are better suited for various applications. Thus, the esters are suitable not only for use in refrigerant compositions but also for all applications mentioned in the introduction of the specification.
Conventional additives which can be used in the refrigerant liquid compositions include, e.g., the following: antioxidants, antiwear agents, detergents, defoaming agents and corrosion inhibitors.
Suitable antioxidants include phenols, such as 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol and 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis(2,6-di-t-butylphenol); aromatic amines, such as p,pdioctylphenylamine, monooctyldiphenylamine, phenothiazine, 3,7-dioctylphenothiazine, phenyl-1-naphthylaamine, phenyl-2-naphthylamine, alkylphenyl-1-naphthatalamines and alkyl-phenyl-2-naphthal-amines, as well as sulphur-containing compounds, e.g. dithiophosphates, phosphitest, sulphides and dithio metal salts, such as benzothiazole, tin-dialkyldithiophosphates and zinc diaryldithiophosphates.
Suitable antiwear agents include, for example, phosphates, phosphate esters, phosphites, thiophosphites, e.g. zinc dialkyl dithiophosphates, zinc diaryldithiophosphates, tricresyl phosphates, chlorinated waxes, sulphurised fats and olefins, such as thiodipropionic esters, dialkyl sulphides, dialkyl polysulphides, alkyl-mercaptanes, dibenzothiophenes and 2,2xe2x80x2-dithiobis(benzothiazole); organic lead compounds, fatty acids, molybdenum complexes, such as molybdenum disulphide, halogen substituted organosilicon compounds, organic silicon compounds, borates and halogen-substituted phosphorus compounds.
As specific examples of suitable detergents, the following should be mentioned: sulphonates, aromatic sulphonic acids, which are substituted with alkyl having a long chain, phosphonates, thiophosphonates, phonolates, metal salts of alkylphenols, and alkyl sulphides.
Typical defoaming agents include silicon oils, e.g. dimethylpolysilozane and organic silicon compounds such as diethyl silicates.
Organic acids, amines, phosphates, alcohols, sulphonates and phosphites are examples of corrosion inhibitors.
The esters according to the invention are prepared by a conventional esterification reaction wherein a polyol or a mixture of polyols is (are) reacted with an acid mixture in the presence of a catalyst or without a catalyst. Various acids, such as sulphuric acid, hydro-chloric acid, p-toluene sulphonic acid, butyl titanate, tinoxide etc., are suitable catalysts for carrying out the invention. A particularly advantageous catalyst is tinoxide.
During the reaction, the polyol is reacted with the acid component by using an equivalent amount of acid, a deficient amount of acid or a surplus of acid; the excess acid amounts to typically a maximum of 10 mol-%, preferably about 0.1 to 5 mol-%, in particular about 1 mol-%. The reaction temperature is 150 to 230xc2x0 C., preferably 170 to 220xc2x0 C. and in particular about 190 to 210xc2x0 C.
The esterification can be carried out as a batch or semibatch process for example by adding the remaining acid later on. The most typical embodiment comprises carrying out esterification in the melt phase but it is also possible to use a hydrocarbon-type medium, such as toluene or xylene. The product is neutralized and washed. The degree of esterification of the ester product is preferably over 85%, in particular over 90% and the acid number of the ester is preferably below 0.1 mg KOH/g.